FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions What do I use Rubies on? In the long term, the most popular use of rubies comes down to rune refurbishment. All rune refurbishment requires rubies, and many rubies are required for a fully upgraded rune. Even more so now that 6 star runes are out. There are occasional 30% off events, which also cut the ruby cost. So it's popular to save up for those. In the early game, it's possible to use rubies to buy skills. You get one skill point per level up throughout the game, but the ruby cost to buy skills increases as the skill level increases. So it's an interesting long term investment to place early rubies into buying the first few levels of skills. You can also do some rare hero draws. Some people also buy autobattle tickets. As they don't have the inclination to spend wings manually. It's also possible to save up rubies for the sake of future or current events that may consume rubies. Avoid transformation unless you know what you're doing. How do I farm gold? There's no good way to 'farm' gold. There are tricks to get a little more gold out of your day. You can do infinite dungeon from the beginning, even on auto battle. You can try to milk the most out of boss battle before losing on purpose at the last moment. You can do your best to hit hot time with 3x gold dungeon available. Getting good at arcade provides a 30k arena clear bonus per team. In practice the run usually gives 40k. So it's 40k x 3 a week. But these things are based on time. You largely get gold on a per day basis, or on a per hour basis due to the gold dungeon. And generally the way to bulk up on gold is just to spend gold more efficiently. This usually means selling lower grade materials and only using higher ones at least for a while. Is there a Tier List available? The concept of tiers doesn't work out too well in this game. Honestly it never did and the inclusion of specialization traits only made this more ambiguous. There are arena teams, infinite dungeon teams, and boss teams. All sorts of combinations are available. However, there are a few heroes that everyone invariably gravitates to. This is more out of utility and long term use than anything. For instance, heroes that have a UG form. Here are some examples to get you started. * Luis - One of the two current UG bosses, and the only nonrare. Making him cheap and effective as a long term investment. Furthermore, raids have two teams anyway, requiring two bossers if one wishes to go all in on raiding. Boss battle becomes the same upon clearing normal difficulty. In hard difficulty, there are two bosses and two teams. Also has a good arena splash attack * Asura - used to farm experience, and through that rubies and fusion fodder. Many high level players set this as their main hero (for the purposes of the friend list) because it's the one they tend to spam the most. Also has a good arena splash attack * Ellin - used to farm gold. So on the weekend, some late game players go in and farm the heck out of gold dungeon during x2 gold hours, with her as leader and possibly a friend Ellin. But all together less seen and important than asura. Rubies are a lot harder to come by in the long term. * Lexion/Pirata/Lea/Elysis - Popular as an arena attacker. * Michelle - Popular in Infinite Dungeon. Also good in arena. * For Limited rare: Rocco is quite popular for her sheild in arena. Isabelle is popular for her first attack in arena. But limited rares are more based on what utility you wish for and which ones you simply run into * So what heroes should I be looking out for? These days one can simply check out the recommended teams in game. But simply put, there is a simple formula to these recommendations. A powerful leader skill for that element is used, and an attacker, and usually a support/second support. So here are the elemental leaders: If you find yourself liking a different hero than the ones suggested, just combine it with the appropriate leader. Arena is more complicated. And teams are mostly built around simple Leader skills and specific team bonuses. Again, you basically utilize recommended teams for maximum effect. With occasional tweaking based on the meta game. All together it can be hard these days to cram together a few heroes that can serve you in all modes. Specialization has made this troublesome. One economic possibility right now is to go for a Chaos or Saint themed approach. You can simply use a leader that says 'Chaos heroes +50% attack' or something of the nature. Asura is used by everyone, and will eventually become a decent strength. So there are many that use him during farming, and also in arena for splash damage. Then during raids you have Zarax and Asura as one bossing team, and Deckard and some fire hero on the second. For example: Boss team 1 Deckard Pirata Sirius Boss team 2 Zarax Asura Nephyrum And for arena you would arrange FL: Zarax BL: Pirata, Asura And the rest wherever. Of course you would use a Leader skill that buffs Chaos heroes in general. You could make a similar argument for Saint, as Saint has the most UG potential in Luis and Lea, who are both good in Arena. But this is imperfect, because all options are imperfect right now. Perfect game play has become about having every hero maxed for every niche sittuation. Know that most investments do eventually become useful anyway, since lvl 60 heroes are required as fodder for Supreme Awakening, and 6 stars are fodder for Ultimate Enhance. So it's possible to go early into a saint team, or chaos team, or anything. And re-optomize later. How can I Grade Up heroes easier? See the Enhance section for more details on Grade Up. I'm just starting out. What should I choose with my selection ticket(s)? The slower, economical path would be to save the tickets if possible and use them for Awakening choice units. For people that want to simply hit the ground quickly, here are the easy answers: For non-rare, there's two quick options. You could choose Sirius, because he's a good support for every hero. Supports are also more rare to pull than attackers. Especially good if you hope to use any saint attacker in the future. Or just choose Asura, because everyone eventually uses one Asura, even if he just sits around with 5 star runes and is never fully upgraded. For rare tickets, Lexion, Michelle, and Cain are quite popular. They all have good long term uses in Arena, have UG forms, and are strong enough in shoot mode. Selena is also quite popular as a bosser. Before gaining a UG bosser, she is simply one of the best bossers in the game. But it is good to save the ticket until you can figure out what your arena team will be. Arena dictates much of the late game. For Limited Rares, popular choices are Rocco and Isabelle. Though they all have uses.